


Buy Me a Drink First (after works just fine)

by Gone_by_dawn



Series: working with the best [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Writing, Crutchie is trying to help, Davey has a crush, Implied Sexual Content, Jack is a total flirt, M/M, really its mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gone_by_dawn/pseuds/Gone_by_dawn
Summary: In which Jack can't stop flirting to save his life, and Davey can't express his feelings to do the same. They end up alright.(This was supposed to be really short but I got carried away so now it's just short. Inspired by the the way Jack bit his lip when he talked to Katherine and how David definitely smacked that before Watch What Happens Reprise)





	Buy Me a Drink First (after works just fine)

_Davey had smacked his ass_.

Jack knew he didn’t mean anything by it, he probably didn’t even notice he’d done it, but that didn’t change the act that Davey had definitely just smacked his ass. The two had been playfully arguing, Jack bent over to grab a paintbrush from a cup on the floor, when the taller man had walked behind him and smacked him with a newspaper.

Jack dropped his brush and straightened himself back up, throwing his friend an amused glance and crooked smile.

“At least buy me a drink first, huh?”

“That wasn’t-I didn’t-”

Jack laughed. “I know.”

Had it been literally anyone else, Jack wouldn’t have batted an eye. Just the fact that it had been _Davey_  was why he had said anything at all about it. He knew the Davey, knew he would never even consider doing that the way Jack teasingly meant it. But, hey, a guy couldn’t make fun?

“No, really, I would never-” Dave was as red as a tomato, blushing furiously from head to toe.

“Relax, I know you didn’t mean it,” Jack dismissed, leaning over to grab the paintbrush again. His friend seemed to get more embarrassed by that, but neither of them mentioned it.

~~

“You hit his rear?” Crutchie laughed, incredulous. “Smooth, Dave.”

Davey was clearly still flustered. “I’m so embarrassed, I don’t know what to do.”

Crutchie pretended to wipe away tears, the bastard. “Well, I’m sure it’s not like he minded.”

“No, he told me to ‘buy him a drink first’.”

“So why don’t you?”

He nearly choked. “What!?”

The blonde shrugged. “Seems you two are already at second base, if ya’ know what I mean. What could it hurt to ask him out?”

“He doesn’t like me.”

“He flirted with you.”

“He flirts with everyone.”

Crutchie shrugged, not able to deny that much. “Still couldn’t hurt.”

~~

After a week or so and much hype from Katherine and Crutchie, Davey decided he would ask out Jack. 

The man in question grinned ear to ear when he asked if they could go for a walk together.

“You comin’ on to me, Dave?” he smirked playfully.

Great. Just what he needed, to be made fun of.

“Uh, y-yes,” Davey stuttered, entirely too embarrassed for his own good. He could feel a blush blooming subtly on his cheeks.

Jack’s eyes drifted to the red on the other man’s face and bit his lip. His gaze flicked slowly back up to Davey’s eyes. The taller man was starting to get nervous at the intense eye contact and lack of response.

“We could go later, if you’re tired,” he suggested, heart sinking.

Jack’s wandering gaze and his lip biting were going to be the death of him, because _holy hell_ , no one should be allowed to look that hot.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be tired later,” he damn near _purred_ in Davey’s ear. Davey swallowed, hard. “You lead.”

So Davey did, grabbing his hand and leading them down the streets of Manhattan for what seemed like years until they happened to arrive at Medda’s theater.

“Wanna go in?” he suggested.

Jack nodded. They entered through a side door, marveling in the fact that the entire place was empty. The two took a seat in front of one of Jack’s backdrops, talking about everything and nothing all at once.

“You know, these painting really are incredible,” Davey gushed, in awe. “I’ve never met anyone who had as much talent with their hands.”

Jack was flustered, taken aback by both the compliment and the innuendo that Davey hadn’t even realized he’d made. “It’s nothing,” he dismissed.

“No, it’s really something,” Davey assured. “I could never do anything like that. You’re amazing.”

The other’s stare was so intense that Davey blushed and looked down, despite no words being said to him.

“You’re _the_  smartest man I know,” Jack admitted after a few more seconds. “I mean really you’re genius.”

“I’m not-”

“ _Yes,_ you are. You’re the brains of the whole operation, Dave. I got nothin’ if I ain’t got you.”

He blinked, not quite comprehending the words. Jack, the most talented, beautiful, strong, kind, loving man Davey had ever know, was calling _him_  genius. This was the man who rallied hundreds of kids and organized a strike so big, the most powerful men in New York gave into him. The same guy who went through hell for months just because he stole some food and clothes for his newsies. The one who had taken Davey and Les and Crutchie and so many others under his wing without expecting anything at all in return.

Davey was falling so hard and fast it was embarrassing.

“Shut up and kiss me, Kelly,” was all he could mumble before he grabbed Jack by the shirt and smashed their lips together. Jack smiled into the kiss, one hand sinking down to his waist, the other threading through his hair.

The two stayed like that, only pulling apart finally to suck in some air. Davey panted against Jack's lips, his breath hot and fast. Jack leaned back in for another quick peck, but nothing more than that until Davey regained his senses.

"Was that... okay?"

Jack smiled, small and genuine. "It was perfect."

Davey sighed, mentally.  _Good,_ he thought. _Because_ _I've never done this before._

The painter pressed another small kiss to Davey's lips, going slow. When he thought the other was ready for more, he started moving faster, pressing harder, pulling him closer. Outside of their tongue on tongue action, Jack's hand was slipping from Davey's waist further down.

He pulled away from the kiss, hand reaching down to stop Jack's. He looked almost confused, then blushed furiously.

"Do you want me to move?" Jack asked, concerned.

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just not used to..."

Jack grinned and stole another kiss, then moved so his lips were right on Davey's ear. "Do you want me to  _move_?" he whispered, hot breath making the other gasp. Dave's hands shifted so that they were helplessly tangled in Jack's hair.

"Yes," he breathed out, dangerously close to a moan. The man had barely touched him yet and he was already this aroused, for Christ's sake.

Jack's next kiss was fierce, lips burning, moving hungrily against Davey's mouth. While his brain was occupied trying to keep up with Jack's rhythm, warm hands wandered down his back, cupping his ass through his jeans. Davey leaned upwards purely out of reflex, and Jack took is as an invitation to scoop him up so that he was being carried, strong hands holding him steady.

"How are you doing that?" he asked between breaths. "I'm taller."  _By like two inches_ , his brain reminded him, annoyingly.

"Ya, well, not with your legs wrapped around my waist."

Davey was sure the blood would rush to his face if it weren't currently already pooled somewhere else. Jack squeezed, still gripping Davey, mind you, who groaned into another kiss.

"Buy me a drink first," he teased, and watched with a large amount of satisfaction as Jack gave him a wide grin. His eyes were heavy with humor and want, and he made a deep noise in his throat that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a growl.

"How about I getcha one  _after_ ," he purred, teeth dragged along the taller man's throat. 

 _After,_ Davey thought, _after works just fine._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought. I might continue, maybe do some more.


End file.
